A Dream is a Dream if Only believed as a Dream
by Bartender of New York
Summary: story about Logan's past.Set in the late 1930's in Cairo.I suck at summaries.So, in short.Lo meets Ro+Keeps vital info from Ro+Falling for Ro=Jack slapping,gun slinging and a little lovin!R/R PLZ!
1. That's Amore at sight

A Dream is a Dream if Only believed as a Dream  
By: BNY  
Dedicated to N.L. Johnson A.K.A Artemisn. I promised this person that I would write a Lo/Ro story. I have to confess that this is my first Ro/Lo pairing story; so I hope it's all in the clear of satisfactory to this person and to all who read and review it. Hint hint people: review please. I took some great deal of time to think of how I was going to come up with a Ro/Lo story, and I must say that I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. I've never wrote a story that is like this. I can't say that it's a one of a kind, but it'll do. SO… on with the story!  
  
Chapter One  
Cairo, Egypt, South Africa: 1938  
  
The sun blazed down on the unforgiving sands of this dry land, making the creatures of this desert plain run for shadows. Cairo, a great and beautiful city of it's own; where the pyramids rise in the back ground for all those who aren't accustomed to such a site gaze in awe and wonder.   
  
A beautiful native of this country with long flowing white hair and coffee colored smooth skin sat down on one of the many benches as she looked at the pyramids. She raised her slender hand to shield her dark brown eyes from the harsh yet warm sun. She gazed and gazed, thinking of how those ancient people could've built such a wonder with primitive tools. She was an Egyptologist, a rare commodity of this society as she wasn't completely the "ideal" color. But her knowledge of the Ancient tongue, writing and reading abilities of the language gained her a decent place among the monarchy.   
  
She was glad that her father was an English gentleman; for if he was a native as was her mother, she wouldn't have loved Egypt as much as she did, for if she did she wouldn't be able to obtain her station as of this day. It was due to her father that she loved Egypt; he loved it as much as she did, possibly more, and he himself was an Egyptologist and photographer. Without his position in England of the scholars, she wouldn't have been able to get any education higher than what was needed.   
  
She smiled at herself as she was glad of who and what she was. She wasn't full blooded English, neither was she a full blooded African, but she didn't mind, she had the best of both worlds. She didn't consider herself white, or black, just what she felt like; herself. If she felt any different, she would be uncomfortable. So, to keep herself the way she was, she strived in her work and at her home; being content with who she was and doing what she loved to do. She never did anything she didn't like, she didn't say things she didn't like to say; the things that people do to help raise their status or whatever, the things that make them uncomfortable; they are declaring to the world that they don't know, don't care and don't like to be themselves.   
  
"Sad." she whispered to herself as she continued to gaze at the site.   
"What's so sad?" an American voice came from behind.  
~oh no. ~ She thought as she turned around to see a rather tall man in her view.   
~Americans are the worst to run into. ~ She thought as she looked up at him curiously.  
"May I help you sir?" she asked politely; her semi strong African accent sounding clear as a bell in her voice.  
  
"I was just wondering what was so sad." he said as politely as she did and sat down beside her.   
  
She looked him over; her first notice was the large sideburns on his face. He looked, in short, like a shaved animal or something. He wasn't vicious looking, but he had the air that he didn't take anything from anyone. She found this interesting and decided to open up a little to him.   
  
"I was just thinking to myself that most people don't really care who they are. They just try to stay like everyone else instead of themselves." she answered back, turning her head back around to view the pyramids once again.   
  
"Yup, I guess that would be sad to realize." he said as he looked at the pyramids himself.   
  
She turned her head back around after his reply and just looked at him.   
She noticed that his hair was dark brown and skewed in a certain way that looked a little pointed, but not looking completely un normal. His white buttons up shirt's sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, showing off strong lightly tanned lower arms. He wore light brown dressy sort of pants and had on medium brown boots.   
  
She found that he was watching her and she turned her face away, feeling warmth rise quickly to her cheeks and ears.   
  
"Sorry." she replied softly as she kept her head turned away.   
"Sorry for what?" he asked as he gave a slight chuckle and turned a little more towards her.  
"I didn't mean to stare at you. I've never met an American who is as polite as you." she said as she turned her gaze back to him.  
  
"I know how you feel. I've never met someone that was from here as nice as you either. You're… different from everyone else. You don't dress like them; definitely don't talk like them. It's nice to see a change." he said honestly as he looked around at everyone else's garb of choice.   
  
Some men wore turbans and tan colored over coats with white dirty button up shirts. The others, you could tell, were either rich and worked around here, or were tourists.   
  
He looked over at her as he witnessed her gaze falling upon the pyramids. Her black ankle reaching flowing skirt and white elbow length blouse was really a pleasant difference. Especially her long hair, white like the purest clouds, not a single dirt spot in it as he noticed that it was held back by a lavender colored scarf that tied at the nape of her neck; it's ends reaching a little below her shoulders. He lowered his gaze to her face and realized that she was still gazing at the pyramids. He finally came to a conclusion that the loved Egypt with a passion.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that you love this place huh?" he asked as he leaned back and lounged his left arm on the back of the bench, careful not to hit her in case she might jack slap him.   
  
She turned her soft face back to him; brown eyes gleaming as if it were Christmas and she was a little girl opening her favorite toy.   
"Yes. Am I that obvious?" she asked as she gave a bright smile.   
  
He nodded his head and broke out in a lit laughter that made her smile even more.   
"Well, I'm Logan…and you may be?" he asked as he held out his wide and gentle hand out to her.  
"Ororo." she stated simply as she placed her soft and slender hand in his and shook.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ororo… mind if I call you Ro?" he let out.  
  
She had wondered if he was going to ask for a nickname as he slightly stumbled over her name.  
  
Ororo gave a gentle smile and replied to him with a kind laugh.  
"Yes you may." she said.  
"Great." he let out in a sigh, receiving a laugh from her.  
He had one more question though, and he hoped that she wouldn't mind it.  
"I just have one more question." he said and watched her face turn from laughter to smiling as he stood up.   
"Yes."   
"Mind if I take you out for lunch. I'll pay…" he added that last part in hopes to bait her in, opening his arms in an innocent gesture to add to the affect.  
Her smile widened and she blushed a way too noticeable red for comfort as she nodded.   
He gave an equally bright smile as she gave him earlier and grabbed her hand and gently led her up.   
  
"So, what's good here?" he said as he looked up and down the clean and semi busy street.   
"Well, I really don't know. I usually cook at home." she said honestly as she followed his movements and started to look up and down the street herself.  
"It looks like we have an adventure on our hands." he said as he smiled and she giggled.   
"The Adventures of Logan and Ororo; Adventure: Seeking Food." she said and started to giggle even more.   
"Hey, what can we say? We're hungry right?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.   
All she could do was nod as she kept on giggling.  
"We'll go… left, how 'bout that?" he asked, resting his own brown eyes on her five foot seven form.  
"Sure." she said.   
  
He grinned and started to walk in to the left, still holding her hand as they walked by the staring audiences.   
  
(A/n)- So…is it any good? Leave a review…Leave a review…LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! Tell me if it's good, bad, so-so. Press the 'go' button, you know you want to, so push it. I IMPLORE YOU!!!! I'm seriously begging here. 


	2. We Will Rock You

A Dream is a Dream if Only believed as a Dream  
Chapter Two  
A-N: Forgive me with any mistakes that I have made; like the South before the Africa in the last chapter. Oops! Oh and Mesh like to thank all of you who left a review!!! I feel SO loved! Ten reviews on oen chapter. Five in one day.. keep bringing the love if you will!  
  
The soft music played in a sweet tune that could only be described as heaven as Logan and Ro sat at a booth table in the far back of the restaurant that they decided to choose.   
  
A long white candle stick was lit, giving that romantic glow. The dark brown rich colored wood reflected the light even more and left Ro speechless. Even the table cloth -its pure white silkiness- gave that final touch to the affect.   
  
To say the least, Ro was in awe at the place. It was beautiful beyond all compare in her opinion. She looked around, admiring and etching the whole event in her memory.   
  
Ro looked at Logan, who suddenly twitched. She blushed as she realized that he was staring at her. He shifted in his seat and started to read the menu out to avoid the awkwardness, but, then again, he couldn't read Egyptian either.   
  
~ God, she's beautiful. ~ He thought as he pretended to know how to read the Egyptian printed menu.  
  
"Uh…What sounds good to you?" he asked as he looked back up at her, trying not to stare at her face that seemed to be able to go from soft, to unearthly soft by the candle light.   
  
"I think that the chicken salad sounds good. What about you?" she asked as she looked up at him, a knowing smile playing on her lips.   
  
Logan shifted into his seat once more and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well…I…um… I don't know." he struggled out and tried to hide his embarrassment behind the menu.   
  
Ro went to giggling and hid her face behind her own menu as he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
"What?" he asked as he straightened up his self, trying to look all moncho.   
  
Ro couldn't keep her laughter back and decided to show just how much he could make her laugh. In a sudden outburst, she keeled over; clutching her stomach and gasping for air as tears welded up in her half way closed eyes.   
  
Logan was only brought more confusion and lifted up his arms, "What? What did I do?" he asked again, trying to keep his own laughter from escaping. Laughter is contagious you know.  
  
Ro only found this to be even more hilarious and almost fell out from the booth hadn't one of her hands been clutching to the table.   
  
Logan decided to give up the holding and went to laugh along with her. He found that her laughter seemed to make him fly; it sounded like the heavenly bells back at home during the mass at his old church. She reminded him of home; her laughter brought back those still fresh memories and he respected her even more for that. Even though she had no idea that her simple excitement brought back powerful memories.   
  
However, they were soon interrupted by four American men; all smirking as if they knew who Logan was. Logan saw them first before they could reply and quickly went silent as they approached the table.   
  
Ro noticed that Logan had all of the sudden went quiet.   
  
~Strange. Must be the waiter. ~   
She quickly regained her composure, with a smile still lighting her face, and turned to see the four there. Her smile quickly faded into a worried and uncomfortable frown as she took notice in Logan's behavior.   
  
"May we help you gentlemen?" she asked politely, trying to put a gentle smile in place of the frown. The men snickered and started to roll their eyes, mimicking her words in a fake African accent.   
  
"May we help you…What a louse… Logan….what happened to ya bud?" the tallest one asked as he ignored Ro and turned his cruel eyes to Logan's.   
  
Ro looked at Logan with a question, and something else that Logan knew was pain. He decided that, even though he knew these creeps and once worked with them, he'd shoot them full of holes.   
  
"What do ya want red?" he asked the tallest as he looked away from the man and briefly cast his overcastted gaze on Ro before turning to look at the water in his cup.   
  
"Why…we just wanted to say 'Hello' to a dear friend." he sneered and chuckled.   
  
The man called Red looked over at Ro as she shifted in her seat silently, trying to get as close to the wall as possible.   
  
"Why…I thought you could do better than this." Red said as he semi gently grabbed holds of Ro's white hair. She quickly smacked his hand away and pulled her hair and body as far away from the loaf as she could.   
  
"Feisty…I see… You always had a thing for lowly creatures…." Red said and shook his head.  
"Such a shame… I guess you're going for the older ones now…White hair?" He questioned and spitted out the last part as if it were an animal that should be eliminated as quickly as possible for fear of some sort of disease it carried.   
  
Ro turned her brown eye towards the man; glaring at her with all of her might. She would say what was on her mind; but considering that she was a certified lady, better than he was and had more dignity, she thought it best just to keep quiet and insult him with a glare.   
  
"But…" he continued as he saw her glare.   
"I'm not one to like blacks with an attitude. The only thing they're good for is work and that's it…Does she work for you Lo?" he asked, his thumbs hanging out of the side of his pants.   
  
Logan couldn't take the dirt that Red was throwing in Ro's face. He got up, grabbed the man's hair and slammed his face as hard as he could into the table, breaking the table in the process.   
  
The shorter one laughed at what happened to the Mighty Red as the other's started to grab for their guns.   
  
Logan flipped the man over, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall near by.   
  
"Don't…you…ever…talk to her like that ever…again… You hear me." he growled out as he pushed on Red's neck, causing him to gag. But that wasn't enough for him; he went to the max of raising Red up a good five inches above his head.   
  
Red's face turned from white, to red, to purple and finally blue. His eyes were almost bugged out of his head as he nodded frantically, wanting to get to fresh air as soon as possible.   
  
The whole time that this was taking place, Ro's eyes went wide-eyed as she witnessed this sudden change in Logan. Shock and fear at first, then when he uttered those words, respect and gratitude -along with a bit of amusement- filled her eyes.   
  
She quietly stood up as Logan mentioned that they were leaving.   
  
He let Red drop to the ground; watching him kiss face to the table and gasp frantically for air was a great thing to see in his opinion.   
  
He gently took hold of Ro's hand and guided her through the many wood shards of the table that had flung all over the place; taking care that she was wearing sandals.   
  
(A/N) I can't help but comment to say that I can actually visualize the song "We Will Rock You" play in the back ground. You know, that part "You got mud on your face, big disgrace somebody's gonna put ya back into your place." Sorry.   
  
Ro gave a low and slight chuckle as she gently stepped over the gagging man named Red and quickly caught up with Logan's pace.   
  
"It was nice to have met you Mr. Red. Hop you feel better soon." she called out behind in a giggled as Logan slowed down to hear her words. He gave her an amused smile and opened the door for her.   
  
He looked back at the scene once again and knew that she would have questions about today.   
  
~ I don't want to upset her, but, I don't want to ruin a good start to a relationship because I lied. ~   
  
He frowned at the sudden disposition that he was in. He wanted to tell her everything, she made him feel like he could confess everything to her and she would somehow pass it over as something of the past and not to be worried about. He found comfort in her and he didn't want to lose that.   
  
~I'll just…I don't know! ~   
  
He was about to fume when he realized that the people of the restaurant were staring at him.   
  
"What?" he said and everyone turned back around.   
  
He shook his head and stood there for a while, contemplating on how he should tell her about himself. He was taken out of his concentration by that of a voice of the goddess that he was with.   
  
"Logan, are you coming?" she asked as she gently tugged on his hand.  
  
Any thoughts that kept him from moving and kept him worried were completely gone the moment she spoke his name and tugged his hand.   
  
"Yup… I have an idea." he began, forgetting about the "incident" in the restaurant.  
"What?" she asked, curious.   
"How 'bout we have dinner over at your place. You say you cook there most of the time. Well, maybe you and I could cook a little mixture of something." he said, hoping to get a yes from her.   
"That sounds great…but, can you cook?" she asked cautiously.   
"Yeah…yes I can…" he said.   
  
~That's a load of bullshit! ~ He thought as he put on a smile.   
~I'm gonna burn her house down probably. Hope not. ~ He thought as he followed her to her home.   
  
(A/N)- Sorry for it being short and not as good as the first chapter. But think of this, 3 will be hilarious, I assure you, and more descriptive since this will be her home. KO? Now, tell me….what do you think? 


	3. AN

Hello one and all.

I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope to get some chapters up REAL soon. I'll try to make up for the whole absence, but it'll be a bit difficult. I've been suffering **major** writers block on this story. I know exactly what I want to do with it, but, I'm just having some problems with getting it on the screen. 

You know the feeling, staring for hours upon hours at a blank screen while you are desperately strangling yourself, the monitor and anything else that's unfortunately in your way. To say the least, I've been slamming my head against the desk in hope to leak out some inspiration. 

So, like I said, hopefully I'll get some chapters up soon and still have my head on the right place with my sanity in tact. But, as we all know, I've never had my sanity so you can just scratch that last part out. 

Oh, and one more thing. For those of you who didn't see. Yes, I know I screwed up saying South Africa instead of just Africa. I don't know what made me do it. I love Egypt and know exactly where it is and yet I put the South in it. So, before you remind me of my error-filled ways, read the note before you review. 

All I have to say is that it was the blonde side of me. -_-. I'm just too lazy to fix it, just please read the rest of the chapters before you leave a review that makes you look stupid because in the next chapter it explains what sort of deformity of the brain at the time. You guys have no idea how much that irritates me. I can't stand it when people automatically point out the mistake before going on down the road to see that the person admitted that mistake. It….ARGH! 

Yes, I know you want to point fingers at me and call me a dumbass. But; it's Aumbdss to all who think I'm stupid! Don't ask me how to pronounce it either, I don't know. Just…let it roll off your tongue or something. Make up your own way of saying it. 


	4. Sorry people!

Hey everyone

I'm SO sorry about all of the delays. I just had my chapters ready to take out. Those of you with Dream, who waited for ages for it to be updated, I'm terribly sorry. I had that chapter on its way. 

The reason why I can't update anymore is that I have someone that stole my disks which had ALL of the info on it. I normally make duplicate just in case, but since I'm cramming all of these things together, I hadn't the time. 

I know this sounds made up and all, but it isn't and I can't convince you of anything. 

I was going to finish the third chapter to Dream and was getting my stuff ready when I couldn't find my disks. Trust me, I've looked at where I always keep them. I've been looking for them, looking places where they just might be. I'm almost to the point of bawling.   


So, regretfully, it's going to take longer to update my stories. I'm completely and horribly sorry! I hope you believe me. You've guys had to suffer through my writer's block and now this. I feel sorry for you all, and for myself. 

Until I get my wits about me.


	5. Another AN I know you hate me

Hullo to one and all. 

I have news for you, and I'm sure you're not going to like it. But, I'm switching accounts. Thus, leaving my stories undone. Now, I know what you're thinking, it's been a while. But if you go to my other account, you'll know why. Pathetic reasons, but I swear to you, they're true. 

Weep You No More Sad Fountains is the name. 

Also, maybe to some people's delights, I will be fixing A Dream….., you know the rest. I've been meaning to do that and haven't really gotten to it. I'll also fix Road Trip. 

So, flame me, send my name to the burning pits of Hell, any seven of them, but, honestly, can you sit there and tell me that you've never had a problem remotely like this one. 

I know you guys, someone is going to say yes. Either you're meaning it, or just being a Smart Ass, I don't know which, but I'll use that yes to roast my Smores. 


	6. ANOTE

I know that I said that I was leaving my stories undone. Well, forget that. I want to continue this story and RT and I wonder what in God's Almighty creation made me put that there. ARGH! Curses.  
  
-BNY- 


End file.
